Change Me Back
Dawn is a golden retriever who lives in the Horseplace. She is part of a prophecy, Dawn will rise and save the clans. Starclan turns her into a cat, but she desperately wants to be a normal dog and go home. Can she survive the harsh life of a warrior, even though her entire life was around Twolegs? I leapt into the air to catch the frisbee my owner threw into the air. I gave the disk back to him. "Good girl!" He said. I barked in joy. The sun was setting. We went back to the house. I curled up in my dog bed and fell asleep. I saw cats in front of me. There were about six of them. Two were glowing, but the rest were normal. I yelped in surprise. They turned around. The glowing cats were calm, but the rest were hissing. "Hello, Dawn", a blue gray cat mewed. "Who are you?", I barked. The cats seemed to understand me. "I am Bluestar. This is Spottedleaf.", the blue gray cat meowed, pointing to the other glowing cat. One of the normal cats, a dark ginger one, was the first of the normal cats to speak. "B-but she's a dog! How will she save the clans?" Bluestar touched his shoulder with her tail. "She is a special dog, Firestar. She never hurt a cat before. She never hurt anyone before. She won't attack you, she's just curious. A white cat growled. "Don't you remember what dogs did to our clan? You died because of them! Look at what happened to Brightheart!" A white and ginger cat pressed herself against him. She had one eye and half of her face was torn. She must be Brightheart. "I-I would never do that!" I wailed. A dark brown cat wasn't so sure. "Why would we trust a dog?" He meowed. "Because she's part of the prophecy!" Bluestar snapped. "You will bring a patrol to the Horseplace at sunhigh tomorrow. She will help your clan", Spottedleaf mewed. They all started fading. I woke up, startled. I went outside when the sun was in the middle of the sky. Is this sunhigh? I thought. I saw the cats I saw in my dream. I barked. It got their attention. "What are you doing here?" I barked. "You are part of the prophecy, remember?", Firestar mewed. I growled at the thought. "Do I have to come with you?", I asked. "Yeah", the white cat scoffed. I snarled. "Don't worry about Cloudtail. Come on", the brown tabby flicked his tail. I followed them back to their home, which they call a camp. Most of the other cats were mad. Kits wanted to fight me. The other cats were frightened. I sat as far away as possible. Firestar held a meeting. He must be the leader. "Starclan spoke to me, Brambleclaw, Cloudtail, and Brightheart. They have told us a prophecy, Dawn will rise and save the clans. The Twolegs are invading our territory. The have set up fox traps and scared away our prey", Firestar mewed. I looked around. They were very skinny. "Dawn was in the dream too. Starclan said not to fear her. We will keep her here for now", Firestar finished. I growled. "You can't keep me here! Why should I trust you? Just because I had some stupid dream doesn't mean I have to stay here with a bunch of cats!", I barked angrily. Most of the cats backed away. Some of them stepped forward, their fur bristling with rage. I didn't care about their stupid prophecy. I bared my teeth. The angry cats backed off. I ran out of there. I ran all the way to the barn. I shook my long golden fur. I was so tired. And thirsty. I curled up in my dog bed. I saw Bluestar and Spottedleaf again. "What do you want?", I snarled. "You have to go back to the clans", Spottedleaf mewed. They looked at each other. "We have to turn you into a cat", they both mewed. "Never!", I barked in rage. "We'll turn you back into a dog once you fulfill the prophecy", they added. I looked around. I was falling! No, I was shrinking! My tail was getting stretched. My ears were going upward. My snout was getting shorter. What was happening? I stumbled a bit. I looked at my paws. I looked at my tail. I freaked out. I was a cat! "What did you do to me?", I shrieked. "You have to go back to the clans. A patrol will come at sunhigh tomorrow", Bluestar mewed. I was following the same patrol. Again. This time they weren't afraid. Now that I'm a cat they think I can't hurt them. Think again, fur brains. I growled. We neared their camp. Firestar jumped onto a ledge. He had a meeting. He told the clan I was a dog, but a cat. He gave me a "warrior name". I was Dawnspirit now. Dawnspirit is not my name. It will never be. I will always be Dawn, no matter what. "Firestar? I don't want a warrior name. I don't want to live here. I want to go home. You cannot boss me around. I am still a dog. I still have my dog strength. I still have my dog soul. You can never change that. Ever", I growled. "I will always be Dawn". When I said that, the sun burned brighter. I heard soft voices chanting, The sun will burn bright. Dawn will rise. Firestar must have heard it too. "Alright. You will be Dawn", Firestar mewed. Three cats, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing, as I was told, were murmuring something to each other and shooting quick, nervous glances at me. "Hey, Dawn! I want to show you some battle moves!", Brambleclaw mewed.